404musicfandomcom-20200214-history
Cut
"Cut" is a song by 404 off of the extended play, Math E.P. Lyrics What can you even say about me now? I can't get back on track And even if I had a way to drop out I still can't have you back The summer sun never felt so hot And I'm getting burned Thought I could talk my way out of this, but not Ever feel so hurt Cut by the ones to get the closest to you Bleeding out, but only the remorse Cut by the ones who meant the most to you Bleeding out, and taken from the source Huh! Wait for the snakes, they will make themselves clear to you Take bites, but you don't know what to do Different than you thought they were before It kills the concept entirely I can spot it now and not fall for that again Just break it before it begins Forget all that I ever had It kills the concept entirely Ha Ha Ha Ha I don't want to be the one to say it Never before did it hurt to say yes But I'm left with only two choices It kills the concept entirely Been lied to before, been cheated before You proved yourself, what'd you do that for? Only confirms what I already thought It kills the concept entirely This is the one to end it all I'm all broke, I shatter and fall As I'm laughing maniacally It kills the concept entirely Isolation, I isolate myself Isolation, I call to you for help Isolation dies violently It kills the concept entirely When they cut you, when they cut you Well you won't be ready for it Well you won't be ready for it Well you won't be ready for it When they cut you, when they cut you Well you won't be ready for it Well you won't be ready for it Well you won't be ready for it When they cut you, when they cut you Well you won't be ready for it Well you won't be ready for it Well you won't be ready for it This is the one to end it all Get your dead weight against the wall You can kill it all finally It kills the concept entirely I get the feeling this is all I've got A self-seclusion, then you take the shot My best days are behind me It kills the concept entirely Yeah! I never let it affect my opinion I only took it from the cradle to the grave But they were doin' the dance in my dominion I had to take 'em out the back and to the grave I never let it affect my opinion It simply bothered me enough to never say I wanna suffer as one in a million Never along did I not say that I was game But I never let it affect my opinion I only let it affect everything else Yeah! I never let it affect my opinion I only took it from the cradle to the grave What can you even say about me now? I'm on my own again And even if I had a way to drop out You'll never let me in The winter moon never felt so cold Dumped on the street without a coat And as I find myself growing old I've never been so hurt Cut by the ones to get the closest to you Bleeding out, but only the remorse Cut by the ones who meant the most to you Bleeding out, and taken from the source Category:Closing tracks Category:Songs